1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of ion detectors, and more particularly, to systems and methods for detecting ions so as to allow characterization of interaction of ionizing radiation in matter and for utilization in ion-detection based analytic systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some detection apparatus and methods rely on electron detection by detecting current. Although it can be easier to produce and measure electrons, these methods may not be sufficiently sensitive for certain applications.
In certain applications, it may be more desirable to analyze or characterize a sample or an interaction by detecting positive ions. Such positive ions can be generated in a number of ways.